Troisième Docteur
Le Troisième Docteur était la troisième incarnation du Seigneur du Temps connu sous le nom de Docteur. Suite à son procès lors de sa précédente incarnation, il fut condamné par son peuple à passer une grande partie de son existence sur Terre. Durant cet exil, il aida l'organisation UNIT, dirigée au Royaume-Uni par le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, à repousser les menaces extra-terrestres, et même après avoir retrouvé sa liberté, il continua de travailler pour eux. Au sein d'UNIT, il eut plusieurs assistantes : Liz Shaw, Jo Grant et Sarah Jane Smith. À de nombreuses reprises, il dût affronter son ennemi juré, le Maître, qui tenta plusieurs fois de s'emparer de la Terre et de le tuer. Les Seigneurs du Temps finirent par lui rendre ses connaissances sur le TARDIS lorsqu'il les aida à vaincre Omega, qui mettait Gallifrey en danger. Il se régénéra après avoir été exposé à des radiations mortelles sur Metebelis III. Biographie Régénération et exil Le Deuxième Docteur, retrouvé par les Seigneurs du Temps, fut ramené sur Gallifrey et jugé pour ne pas avoir respecté la loi de non-interférence. Ils le condamnèrent à changer d'apparence et à être exilé sur Terre, qu'il pourrait aider à protéger (DW: The War Games). Après la régénération (COMIC: The Night Walkers), son TARDIS se matérialisa donc sur Terre, quelques temps avant le début d'une invasion d'Autons créés par la Conscience Nestene. Il fut amené inconscient au QG de UNIT, où le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart ne le reconnut pas. Le Docteur, ayant retrouvé connaissance, récupéra la clé du TARDIS, mais se rendit compte que les Seigneurs du Temps l'avaient privé de ses connaissances sur son vaisseau. Avec l'aide de la scientifique Liz Shaw, le Docteur inventa un appareil qui pouvait couper le signal entre la Conscience et ses Autons, et l'invasion fut repoussée. Spearhead_from_Space_2.jpg|Le Brigadier, Liz et le Docteur (DW: Spearhead from Space) Le Brigadier demanda au Docteur de rester avec UNIT pour les aider à combattre d'autres menaces qui risquaient de se présenter, et le Docteur accepta à condition qu'ils lui fournissent de quoi réparer le TARDIS ainsi qu'une voiture rétro comme celle qu'il avait emprunté pendant l'incident (DW: Spearhead from Space). Par la suite, il obtint une vieille voiture jaune canari qu'il baptisa Bessie (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians). thumb|250px|Le Docteur tente de raisonner un [[Silurian|Silurien (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians)]]Appelés par le Brigadier pour enquêter sur des pannes suspectes à un centre de recherche nucléaire à Wenley Moor, le Docteur et Liz rencontrèrent pour la première fois les Siluriens, les anciens habitants de la Terre, qui étaient entré en hibernation des millions d'années plus tôt. Le Docteur tenta de pactiser avec l'un d'entre eux mais celui-ci fut tué et les autres Siluriens libérèrent un virus pour détruire les humains et reprendre le contrôle de la planète. Liz et le Docteur trouvèrent un antidote, mais les Siluriens élaborèrent un plan pour libérer des radiations mortelles au humains sur Terre. Le Docteur réussit à les tromper et ils retournèrent en hibernation. Le Brigadier fit en suite exploser leur base, ce qui provoqua la consternation du Docteur (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians). thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur et Liz travaillent sur un appareil de communication ([[DW: The Ambassadors of Death)]]Peu après, des ambassadeurs extra-terrestres, dont la vie dépendait de l’absorption de radiations, furent capturés par le général Carrington alors qu'ils tentaient d'entrer en contact avec les humains. Carrington voulait faire passer ces aliens pour des ennemis et commencer une guerre contre eux. UNIT et le Docteur mirent fin à son plan et conclurent un accord avec les ambassadeurs pour les échanger contre des astronautes captifs (DW: The Ambassadors of Death). UNIT fut ensuite appelé comme service de sécurité sur le site d'un projet expérimental visant à percer la croûte terrestre, le Projet Inferno. Le forage libéra un liquide vert qui commença à infecter les ouvriers, les transformant en créatures agressives. Le Docteur, en essayant de réparer la console du TARDIS grâce au réacteur nucléaire du projet, se retrouva projeté dans un univers parallèle où le forage était bien plus avancé. thumb|250px|Le [[Lethbridge-Stewart (Inferno)|Brigadier et Liz du monde parallèle avec le Docteur (DW: Inferno)]]Il y rencontra une version alternative de ses amis d'UNIT, et essaya d'empêcher le forage de continuer, sachant que cela mènerai à une fin destructrice. Le projet atteignit néanmoins son but, ravageant la Terre du monde parallèle. Le Docteur réussit in extremis à retourner dans son monde et à empêcher, cette fois-ci, le forage de continuer (DW: Inferno). Conflits contre le Maître Après que Liz Shaw ait quitté UNIT, le Docteur fit la connaissance de sa nouvelle assistante, Jo Grant. Un Seigneur du Temps lui apparu et l'informa qu'une vieille connaissance était arrivé sur Terre : le Maître, un ancien ami d'enfance et l'un de ses plus grand ennemis. Le Maître vola une unité Nestene dormante et la réactiva avec un télescope radio, puis commença à prendre le contrôle de plusieurs entreprises spécialisées dans le plastique. TroisTerroroftheAutons.jpg|Le Docteur tenant le circuit de dématérialisation du TARDIS du Maître (DW: Terror of the Autons). Il leur fit fabriquer des mannequins Autons ainsi que des objets mortels comme des fauteuils ou des jonquilles en plastique, qui commencèrent à tuer des gens. Son plan de détruire l'Humanité et tuer le Docteur fut néanmoins empêché à temps, et il ne put quitter la planète, le Docteur ayant volé le circuit de dématérialisation de son TARDIS (DW: Terror of the Autons). thumb|left|250px|La [[Machine de Keller force le Docteur à affronter ses pires peurs (DW: The Mind of Evil)]]Le Docteur et Jo se rendirent à la prison de Stangmoor pour assister à une démonstration de la Machine de Keller, un appareil censé extraire les émotions négatives des cerveaux des criminels endurcis. Le Docteur découvrit que le Maître était derrière la création de cette machine, mais en perdit le contrôle. Il l'empêcha de déclencher une guerre mondiale au moyen d'un missile, le Thunderbolt, et la machine fut détruite. Le Docteur, cependant, s’aperçut que le Maître avait retrouvé son circuit de dématérialisation, et était donc à nouveau libre de voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace (DW: The Mind of Evil). Le Docteur rencontra Liz Shaw à nouveau quand elle l'invita à un congrès sur les pouvoirs psychiques. Un professeur de l'université de Cambridge nommé Brockbank, censé participer au congrès, était mort en s'étouffant avec de la nourriture. Leur avion manqua de s'écraser et ne resta dans les airs que grâce aux pouvoirs d'une jeune femme, qui mourut en stabilisant l'avion. Liz reconnut en elle une élève de Hardin, le rival de Brockbank. Ils allèrent voir Hardin, mais il refusa de leur parler. Le Docteur, devinant qu'il avait fait tuer son rival, appela le Brigadier et organisa une manifestation contre Hardin. Celui-ci admit avoir expérimenté sur ses élèves et sur lui-même, et essaya de tuer le Docteur en comprimant ses poumons grâce à ses pouvoirs télékinétiques, mais fut tué par le Brigadier (COMIC: Change of Mind). thumb|250px|Le Docteur prisonnier d'[[Axos (DW: The Claws of Axos)]]Une espèce extra-terrestre nommée les Axons arriva sur Terre, promettant d’offrir aux humains de nouvelles source d'énergie. Mais le Docteur vit immédiatement que les Axons, qui étaient en réalité une seule entité appelée Axos, avaient l'intention de drainer toute l'énergie de la planète. Il trouva le Maître, capturé par les Axons, et s'allia avec lui pour réparer son TARDIS. Le Maître s'échappa de nouveau, mais le Docteur parvint au moins à piéger Axos dans une boucle temporelle avant de partir avec son propre TARDIS. Cependant, il s’aperçut que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient anticipé qu'il réparerait le vaisseau et l'avaient reprogrammé pour qu'il le ramène toujours sur Terre au 21è siècle, faisant de lui, selon ses propres mots, "une sorte de yo-yo galactique" (DW: The Claws of Axos). Les Seigneurs du Temps, néanmoins, décidèrent d'accorder un contrôle limité du TARDIS au Docteur, en l'envoyant en mission pour eux. Quand ils découvrirent que le Maître avait volé leur dossier secret sur l'Arme du Jugement Dernier, ils l'envoyèrent avec Jo pour le retrouver. Le TARDIS arriva sur la planète Uxarieus, et ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un conflit entre des colons pacifistes et l'Interplanetary Mining Corporation, qui clamait la planète pour elle et voulait forcer les colons à partir dans un vieux vaisseau endommagé, les renvoyant sur une Terre déjà surpeuplée. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur et [[le Maître avec un Uxariean (DW: Colony in Space)]]Le Maître, se faisant passer pour un Adjudicateur, donna raison à l'IMC. Le Docteur découvrit qu'il recherchait une ancienne civilisation sur Uxarieus. Cette puissante civilisation avait régréssé en une espèce primitive après une guerre destructrice. Le Maître comptait retrouver une de leurs armes et s'en servir pour détruire des étoiles entières. Cependant, le Docteur put l'en empêcher en raisonnant avec le dernier survivant de cette civilisation, qui détruisit l'arme et toute trace qui en restait. Le Docteur laissa Uxarieus au mains d'un véritable Adjudicateur, qui donnerait raison au colons, et retourna sur Terre, où le Brigadier les attendait pour une nouvelle mission (DW: Colony in Space). Après avoir vu un reportage télévisé parlant d'une excavation dans le Wiltshire, le Docteur et l'UNIT enquêtèrent sur le village de Devil's End, dans lequel un "mal ancien" se cacherait. thumb|250px|Le Docteur et [[Jo Grant|Jo face à Bok, le serviteur d'Azal (DW: The Dæmons)]]Se faisant passer pour le vicaire local, le Maître convoqua le dernier de l'espèce des Dæmons, Azal. Celui-ci décida de donner tout son pouvoir au Maître, et tenta de tuer le Docteur. Mais Jo s'interposa et demanda à Azal de la tuer à sa place. Ce sacrifice n'ayant aucun sens pour Azal, qui fut détruit par sa confusion. Le Maître tenta de s'enfuir avec Bessie, mais la télécommande du Docteur ramena la voiture à lui, et UNIT put enfin le capturer (DW: The Dæmons). Missions pour son peuple Après la défaite du Maître, des combattants pour la liberté venant d'un XXIIe siècle alternatif essayèrent d'empêcher une invasion Dalek en assassinant Sir Reginald Styles, un représentant de la World Peace Conference (une série de conférences pour la paix mondiale) à Auderly House. Ils pensaient que le représentant déclencherait une explosion lors de la conférence, provoquant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale et ainsi laissant une Terre affaiblie que les Daleks pouvaient envahir facilement. TroisDalekDay.jpg|Le Docteur est capturé par les Daleks et leurs serviteurs (DW: Day of the Daleks) Le Docteur suivit les résistants jusqu'au 22è siècle grâce à leur propre dispositif temporel. Il réalisa que l'explosion avait en réalité été causée par l'un d'eux, Shura, en essayant de compléter sa mission. Le Docteur expliqua aux combattants qu'ils étaient piégés dans un paradoxe : ils avaient provoqué eux-mêmes la guerre qui avait débouché sur l'invasion des Daleks. Il retourna au 20è siècle et fit évacuer le manoir où devait se dérouler la conférence, après avoir demandé au Brigadier de faire partir ses hommes pour laisser passer les Daleks et leurs serviteurs Ogrons, qui avaient à leur tour voyagé dans le Temps pour tuer les résistants. Ils furent ainsi détruits quand Shura activa la bombe (DW: Day of the Daleks). Pensant avoir réparé le TARDIS, le Docteur emmena Jo pour un vol de test, mais à cause de l'intervention des Seigneurs du Temps, ils arrivèrent sur la planète Peladon (RN: The Face of the Enemy, The Curse of Peladon). Le TARDIS se matérialisa accidentellement au bord d'une grande falaise, qui céda et le fit tomber au fond du gouffre. Le Docteur et Jo se réfugièrent alors dans la citadelle du futur Roi Peladon, où ils furent pris pour des ambassadeurs de la Terre venus pour étudier la demande de Peladon de rejoindre la Fédération Galactique. Les autres délégués étaient Izlyr et son garde du corps Ssorg, des Guerriers de Glace, Alpha Centauri et Arcturus, qui étaient tous arrivés et attendaient les délégués humains. Le Docteur et Jo découvrirent qu'une conspiration se montait entre un des ambassadeurs et le Grand Prêtre de Peladon et le révélèrent au Roi. Les Guerriers de Glace furent suspectés, puis les délégués s'accusèrent tous les uns les autres. thumb|250px|[[Hepesh, Jo et le Docteur (DW: The Curse of Peladon)]]Le Docteur découvrit alors que les Peladoniens vénéraient une créature appelée Aggedor, et rencontra celle-ci. Elle était d'abord hostile, mais il la calma grâce à une berceuse vénusienne et l'hypnotisa. Il s'agissait simplement d'une créature emprisonné dans un temple, mais le Docteur fut accusé d'avoir profané son sanctuaire et dut se battre dans une arène contre Grun, le champion muet du Roi. Il gagna le combat et épargna la vie de Grun. Peu après, Arcturus se révéla être le traître travaillant avec le Grand Prêtre Hepesh et tenta de tuer le Docteur. Ssorg le blessa mortellement avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, prouvant au Docteur que les Guerriers de Glace étaient devenus une espèce moins barbare et ouverte à un futur plus pacifique. Hepesh avait refusé de voir sa planète entrer dans la Fédération Galactique, étant conservationniste et ne voulant pas abandonner les vieilles coutumes. Il mourut en essayant d'effrayer Aggedor, qui le blessa mortellement. Le Docteur et Jo devaient être témoins du couronnement du Roi Peladon, mais durent partir en vitesse lorsque Amazonia, la véritable déléguée Humaine, arriva enfin (DW: The Curse of Peladon). Sur Terre, le Docteur fut poursuivi à bord de Bessie avec Jo et le Brigadier par des chiens de l'espace. Ceux-ci conduisaient des véhicules semblables à des araignées métalliques qui tiraient des lasers. Le Brigadier en détruisit un avec un bazooka et Jo renvoya le laser d'un autre à l'aide de son miroir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG d'UNIT, le Docteur diffusa un son aigu, semblable à un sifflet pour chien, ce qui mit les agresseurs hors d'état de nuire (COMIC: The Forgotten). Le Docteur et Jo rendirent visite au Maître, emprisonné à Fortress Island. Ce dernier refusait de révéler où se trouvait son TARDIS. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, le colonel Trenchard, qui était le directeur de la prison, leur parla de bateaux qui disparaissaient. Alors qu'ils enquêtaient sur ces disparitions, Jo et le Docteur furent attaqués par un Diable marin, un cousin des Siluriens. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur essaye de négocier la paix avec les [[Diable marin|Diables marins (DW: The Sea Devils)]]Le Docteur découvrit que le Maître s'était servi de Trenchard, manipulant son sens du devoir pour lui faire voler des équipements électriques de la base navale qu'il utilisa pour fabriquer une machine, capable de contrôler les Diables marins. Son plan était d'utiliser les reptiles pour conquérir le monde et d'utiliser sa machine pour les convoquer. Le Docteur entra dans la base des Diables marins et essaya d'entamer des négociations pacifiques. Cependant, après son départ, la base fut détruite et ses occupants furent tués. Le Docteur s'apprêta à faire retourner le Maître en prison, mais celui-ci utilisa ses talents de déguisement pour s'échapper à nouveau (DW: The Sea Devils). Les Seigneurs du Temps envoyèrent le Docteur pour donner un objet à une personne inconnue sur Solos, au 30è siècle, vers la fin de l'Empire Terrestre. Les habitants de Solos, les Solonians, devenaient de terribles mutants insectoïdes. thumb|250px|[[Varan, un habitant de Solos, montre le Transmat au Docteur (DW: The Mutants)]]Le Docteur, avec l'aide du professeur Sondergaard, découvrit que la transformation des autochtones faisait partie de leur cycle de vie. Un jeune leader Solonian, Ky, finit par compléter sa transformation et tua le Marshal de Solos, qui perpétrait un génocide sur les mutants. L'aide du Docteur fut cruciale pour trouver le cristal pour aider les Solonians à terminer leur mutation, afin de pouvoir vivre sur la planète dont le climat s’apprêtait à changer (DW: The Mutants). De retour sur Terre, le Docteur découvrit que le Maître, se faisant passer pour un certain professeur Thascalos, avait construit une machine appelée TOMTIT. Il avait également embauché les professeurs Ruth Ingram et Stuart Hyde afin de poursuivre ses travaux au Newton Institute. La machine permettait au Maître, entre autres, de ralentir le temps et de faire venir des objets de différentes époques. Le Docteur matérialisa accidentellement son TARDIS dans celui du Maître, créant une boucle spatiale. Celui-ci sépara leurs TARDIS et envoya le Docteur dans le vortex temporel. Le Docteur parvint néanmoins à communiquer télépathiquement avec Jo pour qu'elle matérialise le TARDIS autour de lui grâce à une commande de la console. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur discute avec [[Dalios, Roi d'Atlantide (DW: The Time Monster)]]Ils suivirent alors le Maître dans le passé, dans l'ancienne Atlantide, où il comptait récupérer un cristal lui permettant de faire venir Kronos, un Chronovore extrêmement puissant. Il parvint à séduire la Reine Galleia, qui se tourna contre son mari Dalios en faveur du Maître. Cependant, lorsqu'un garde tua Dalios, elle se retourna pleine de colère contre le Maître et appela Kronos avec le cristal, entraînant la destruction de la cité. Le Maître s'échappa et prit Jo en otage. Le Docteur menaça d'effectuer un time ram sur le TARDIS du Maître, mais ne put le faire de peur de blesser Jo. Celle-ci effectua elle-même le time ram, malgré le danger. Kronos lui-même intervint alors, et dit au Docteur et à Jo qu'il était au-delà du bien et du mal. Il leur proposa de réaliser n'importe quel de leur vœu, mais désirait infliger au Maître une punition éternelle pour avoir essayé de le contrôler. Le Docteur, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser subir une telle cruauté à son ancien ami, demanda à Kronos de l'épargner et de les ramener sur Terre (DW: The Time Monster). Affrontement contre Omega Un signal supraluminique fut envoyé sur Terre, apportant avec lui une boule d'énergie étrange qui semblait chercher à capturer le Docteur. Celui-ci se réfugia dans son TARDIS, où apparut son incarnation précédente, le Deuxième Docteur. Celui-ci expliqua que les Seigneurs du Temps subissaient un siège et avaient enfreint la première Loi du Temps pour l'amener ici. Mais les deux incarnations du Docteur ne s'entendaient pas et ne parvinrent pas à travailler ensemble. Les Seigneurs du Temps envoyèrent alors le Premier Docteur pour les mettre d'accord, mais celui-ci, piégé dans un tourbillon temporel, ne put se matérialiser complètement et leur apparut sur l'écran scanner du TARDIS. TroisOmega.jpg|Le Docteur confronté à Omega (DW: The Three Doctors) Ils arrivèrent dans un univers d'antimatière et trouvèrent le légendaire Omega, héros des Seigneurs du Temps, piégé dans un monde qui n'existait que par sa propre volonté. Il comptait revenir dans son univers d'origine, et mettre le Docteur à sa place. Les deux Docteurs réussirent à détruire son monde en combinant de la matière et de l'antimatière et à revenir dans leur univers sains et saufs. En récompense de ses services, les Seigneurs du Temps mirent fin à l'exil du Docteur et lui redonnèrent le contrôle sur son vaisseau et ses voyages (DW: The Three Doctors). À nouveau libre thumb|250px|Jo et le Docteur affrontent des [[Drashigs dans le miniscope (DW: Carnival of Monsters)]]Profitant de sa liberté retrouvée, le Docteur essaya d'emmener Jo sur Metebelis III. Mais ils arrivèrent à la place à bord du SS Bernice, un cargo faisant croisière sur l'Océan Indien. Un monstre apparut dans l'eau, les événements commencèrent à se répéter dans une boucle temporelle, et une main géante vola le TARDIS. Le Docteur découvrit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un miniscope, un appareil capable de miniaturiser et de contenir plusieurs environnements pour être montrés, qu'un artiste, Vorg, et son assistante Shirna avaient apporté sur la planète Inter Minor pour monter un spectacle. Après avoir quitté le miniscope, le Docteur retourna les créatures à leur lieu d'origine et détruisit la machine, revenant enfin à sa taille normale (DW: Carnival of Monsters). Arrivant à bord d'un cargo spatial, le Docteur et Jo se retrouvèrent au cœur d'un conflit d'intérêt entre la Terre et la planète Draconia au 26è siècle. Le cargo fut abordé par des Ogrons qui, avec un appareil sonique, firent croire à l'équipage qu'ils étaient Draconiens. Les humains prirent Jo et le Docteur pour des espions à la solde des Draconiens et les ramenèrent sur Terre où ils furent emprisonnés sans pouvoir convaincre personne de leur innocence. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur obtient l'aide des [[Draconiens et des humains (DW: Frontier in Space)]]Le Docteur fut envoyé sur la colonie pénitentiaire de la Lune, où le Parti pour la Paix planifiait une évasion, tandis que Jo fut accueillie par le Maître, qui se faisait passer pour un commissaire de Sirius IV. Il arrangea également la libération du Docteur après avoir saboté la tentative d'évasion du Parti. Ils découvrirent très vite que le Maître complotait avec les Ogrons pour déclencher une guerre entre les Draconiens et les humains, en utilisant des hypnosons pour créer des illusions en faisant croire aux deux factions qu'elles s'attaquaient mutuellement. Mais son vaisseau traversa le territoire Draconien et ceux-ci s'en emparèrent et emmenèrent le Docteur, Jo et le Maître sur leur planète pour qu'ils soient jugés par leur Empereur. Les Ogrons libérèrent le Maître, et le Docteur fut alors capable de montrer à l'Empereur la supercherie et de le convaincre de montrer une expédition sur la planète des Ogrons. Le Maître captura Jo, mais le Docteur retourna sur Terre pour persuader les humains de ne pas entrer en guerre contre Draconia et de les aider à battre les Ogrons. Le Général John Williams les accompagna sur la planète, où ils découvrirent que le Maître travaillait pour les Daleks. Le Maître tira sur le Docteur, qui s'effondra et, à peine conscient, retourna au TARDIS avec l'aide de Jo. Il envoya alors un message aux Seigneurs du Temps pour leur demander de piloter le TARDIS jusqu'à la base des Daleks (DW: Frontier in Space). thumb|250px|Le Docteur découvre que les [[Daleks ont trouvé le secret pour devenir invisibles (DW: Planet of the Daleks)]]Le Docteur dit à Jo qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour être complètement soigné. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, il se mit à la chercher, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était sortie du TARDIS pour chercher de l'aide. Il sortit à son tour, et la trouva ainsi qu'un groupe de Thals. Il apprit qu'il était sur Spiridon, dont les habitants étaient une race paisible qui subissait les expériences et la violence des Daleks. Le groupe découvrit une base contenant plus de dix mille Daleks hibernant sous terre. Le Docteur se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sensibles au froid et provoqua une éruption de glace liquide qui gela les Daleks, écartant ainsi la menace qu'ils représentaient et libérant les Spiridons (DW: Planet of the Daleks). De retour en Angleterre, Jo partit militer contre la pollution au Pays de Galles. Le Docteur préféra réessayer d'aller sur Metebelis III. Il finit par atteindre la planète, mais fut attaqué de toutes parts par la faune et la flore. Il prit un cristal bleu et retourna très vite au TARDIS (DW: The Green Death). Il essaya de retourner sur Terre, mais fut capturé par une incarnation future du Maître, qui voulait capturer les sept premières incarnations du Docteur hors du temps pour se venger. Le Docteur fut libéré par le Graak (JV: Destiny of the Doctors). thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur se fait prendre par la sécurité de [[Global Chemicals (DW: The Green Death)]]Le Docteur retourna sur Terre et aida Jo et le Brigadier dans l'investigation à Llanfairfach, où UNIT enquêtait sur l'entreprise Global Chemicals. Celle-ci état responsable de la pollution locale, qui causait des morts étranges avec une substance inconnue et l'apparition de Larves Géantes quasi-indestructibles. Le Docteur découvrit que Global Chemicals était dirigée par un ordinateur très sophistiqué, BOSS. BOSS utilisait un contrôle mental sur plusieurs personnes dont Mike Yates, et planifiait de contrôler le monde. Le Docteur réussit à briser le contrôle de BOSS grâce au cristal de Metebelis III. Une fois libéré, le directeur de la compagnie Jocelyn Stevens détruisit BOSS avant qu'il ne puisse se lier avec les ordinateurs du monde entier. thumb|250px|Le Docteur, déçu, prend un verre de champagne avant de s'en aller discrètement ([[DW: The Green Death)]]Jo et Clifford Jones, un scientifique travaillant à Wholeweal, avaient développé une liaison amoureuse pendant les quelques jours qui venaient de passer, et Cliff la demanda en mariage, ce que Jo accepta. Le Docteur offrit en cadeau le cristal et s'éclipsa de la fête, à nouveau seul (DW: The Green Death). Voyages en solitaire Le Docteur retourna sur Peladon, et trouva un camp de réfugiés Guerriers de Glace ayant fuit New Mars à cause de la Guerre Civile Martienne. Il resta quelques temps pour donner conseil au Roi Peladon et découvrit que le porte-parole des réfugiés, le Seigeur Vaarnak, avait été assassiné. Le matin suivant, Peladon raconta au Docteur la légende du Prisonnier de Peladon. Le Docteur réalisa que le meurtrier de Vaarnak était un autre Matrien, le Seigneur Axlaar, qui l'avait tué parce qu'il avait déshonoré sa famille en refusant de suivre le Grand Maréchal Raxlyr. Le Docteur emmena Peladon, Axlaar et le complice de ce dernier, Sslurn, à la chambre du Prisonnier, dans laquelle Alpha Centauri cachait la princesse Lixgaar pour la protéger. Lorsque Lixgaar sortit, Axlaar la menaça avec son disrupteur sonique. Le Docteur l'en empêcha et le rayon frappa Sslurn. Peladon se jeta sur Axlaar, qui tomba par la fenêtre. Le jour suivant, Peladon informa le Docteur qu'Izlyr avait arrangé un vaisseau pour venir chercher la princesse et l'amener sur Io. Alors que le Roi discutait avec Alpha Centauri, le Docteur retourna discrètement au TARDIS (AUDIO: The Prisoner of Peladon). Sarah Jane Smith La journaliste Sarah Jane Smith se fit passer pour sa tante, la virologue Lavinia Smith, afin de pénétrer dans un centre de recherche de UNIT où d'éminents scientifiques étaient mis sous protection tandis que le Docteur enquêtait sur la disparition mystérieuse de plusieurs de leurs collègues. SarahTroisChâteau.jpg|Le Docteur explique à Sarah Jane son plan pour protéger le Château de Wessex (DW: The Time Warrior) Le Docteur partit dans le TARDIS, sans se rendre compte que Sarah Jane s'était glissée à l'intérieur, et ils découvrirent tous les deux que les scientifiques avaient en réalité été capturés par un Sontarien nommé Jingo Linx. Celui-ci les avait emportés à travers le Temps en Angleterre au Moyen-Âge, où ils étaient forcé à l'aide d'hypnose de réparer son vaisseau endommagé. Après la mort de Linx et la destruction de ses armes destructrices, le Docteur et Sarah Jane renvoyèrent les scientifiques dans le futur et repartirent ensemble dans le TARDIS (DW: The Time Warrior). thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur confronté à [[Charles Grover (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs)]]Le Docteur décida qu'il ne servait à rien de retourner au centre de recherche et programma le TARDIS pour retourner directement au QG de UNIT. Cependant, il se trompa légèrement dans les coordonnées et ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc à Londres. Ils s’aperçurent que la ville avait été évacuée à cause de soudaines apparitions de dinosaures. Ils découvrirent avec l'aide de UNIT que l'apparition des dinosaures était un un effet secondaire de l'Operation Golden Age, un plan visant à faire régresser la Terre à une époque préhistorique pour faire repartir l'Humanité à zéro. Les deux hommes à l'origine de ce plan, Whitaker et Charles Grover, furent accidentellement renvoyé eux-mêmes à la préhistoire (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs). En route vers Florana, le TARDIS s'arrêta soudainement, son énergie drainée par une force extérieure, et s'écrasa sur la planète Exxilon. Ils rencontrèrent les habitants de la planète, qui se montrèrent agressifs. Le Docteur fit ensuite la connaissance d'un groupe de Marine Space Corps, qui recherchaient du parrinium pour servir de remède à une peste spatiale. Les Daleks atterrirent également sur la planète dans le même but, et leur armes ayant été rendues inefficaces, ils furent forcés de s'allier temporairement avec le Docteur. thumb|250px|[[Bellal et le Docteur dans la Grande Cité des Exxilons (DW: Death to the Daleks)]] Ensemble, ils découvrirent la Grande Cité des Exxilons, une gigantesque ville dont la tour puisait l'énergie et empêchait ainsi toute technologie de fonctionner. Le Docteur essaya de la désactiver pour redonner de l'énergie à son TARDIS. Les Daleks envoyèrent les humains détruire la ville en plaçant des bombes autour de la tour. Lorsqu'elle exposa, le vaisseau Dalek explosa avec elle (DW: Death to the Daleks). Le Docteur retourna sur Peladon en compagnie de Sarah Jane, avec l'intention de retrouver le Roi Peladon. Mais ils arrivèrent par erreur cinquante ans trop tard. Peladon était mort, et sa fille Thalira gouvernait en tant que Reine à une époque de dissensions. Un conflit d’intérêts entre la noblesse Pel et les mineurs s'aggrava avec des apparitions mystiques d'Aggedor qui tua un grand nombre de mineurs. thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur retrouve son ami [[Alpha Centauri (The Curse of Peladon)|Alpha Centauri sur Peladon (DW: The Monster of Peladon)]]Ne leur faisant pas confiance, le chancelier de la Reine, Ortron, condamna le Docteur et Sarah Jane au jugement d'Aggedor, que le Docteur hypnotisa avec une berceuse vénusienne. Par la loi Peladonienne, ils furent disculpés de toutes les charges portées sur eux. La situation devenant de plus en plus tendue, Alpha Centauri demanda l'assistance de la Fédération, qui envoya des Guerriers de Glace pour maintenir l'ordre. Leur commandant, Azaxyr, menaça de tuer des otages si les mineurs refusaient de travailler. Le Docteur parvint à unir les mineurs et les nobles pour combattre les Guerriers de Glace. Le Docteur, Sarah Jane et les Peladoniens apprirent que la planète était sous le siège d'Eckersley, un dissident de la Fédération qui tentait de manipuler les gens pour récupérer des stocks de trisilicate. Avec l'aide de Gebek, le chef des mineurs, et des troupes de Thalira, Eckersley et les Guerriers de Glace furent éliminés (DW: The Monster of Peladon). Alors que le Docteur conduisait Bessie, il croisa rapidement Clara Oswald, qui était là pour le sauver de la Grande Intelligence (DW: The Name of the Doctor) puis fut capturé par un scoop temporel et emmené dans la Zone Mortelle sur Gallifrey. Il y rencontra une version future de Sarah Jane, qui avait arrêté de voyager avec son incarnation suivante. Ils partirent la Tombe de Rassilon, dans laquelle le vainqueur du Jeu de Rassilon aurait droit à l'immortalité, et rencontrèrent sur le chemin une future incarnation du Maître qui tenta de les convaincre que les Seigneurs du Temps l'avaient envoyé, mais le Docteur ne le crut pas. Ils durent abandonner Bessie lorsque des Cybermen les attaquèrent. Un Robot Guerrier Raston détruisit les Cybermen, donnant au Docteur et à Sarah Jane le temps de s'enfuir. Ils se servirent de matériel volé au Robot pour escalader la Tour et y pénétrer. Le Docteur tomba alors sur des illusions de Mike Yates et Liz Shaw qui tentèrent de l'empêcher de passer, mais atteignit malgré tout la tombe. En compagnie de sa première et de sa deuxième incarnation, il étudia les symboles de la tombe et activa les systèmes de téléportation. Le Cinquième Docteur arriva, contrôlé mentalement par Borusa, qui les avait amené tous les quatre pour l'aider à trouver le secret de l'immortalité dans la Tombe. Mais lorsque Borusa parla à Rassilon et lui demanda l'immortalité, il fut changé en pierre et incorporé à la tombe. Les quatre Docteurs se dirent mutuellement au revoir et s'en allèrent chacun dans le TARDIS (DW: The Five Doctors). Affronter ses peurs thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur avec [[Herbert Clegg (DW: Planet of the Spiders)]]Le Docteur emmena le Brigadier voir un spectacle de talents extraordinaires, où il observa un voyant très doué, Herbert Clegg. Il s'arrangea pour faire venir Clegg au QG de UNIT, et chercha à découvrir la source de ses pouvoirs. Avant le début de son expérience, il reçut un paquet : Jo lui renvoyait le cristal de Metebelis III car un groupe d'Indiens pensait qu'il leur apporterait malheur et refusait de s'associer à eux s'ils ne s'en débarrassaient pas. Clegg regarda à l'intérieur, ce qui augmenta ses pouvoirs et lui fit voir une terrifiante image d'araignée extraterrestre qui lui causa un arrêt cardiaque. Réunis avec Mike Yates, le Docteur et UNIT découvrirent que des allées et venues dans un monastère tenu par des moines tibétains étaient liées à une colonie d'araignées sur Metebelis III appelées les Huit Pattes. Celles-ci recherchaient le cristal du Docteur et commencèrent à attaquer, posséder et tuer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Le Docteur retrouva K'anpo Rimpoche, son mentor, qui avait été attaqué et se régénéra. Le Docteur dit à K'anpo qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rendre le cristal qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre à l'origine. LeDocteurGreatOne.jpg|Le Docteur affronte la Great One (DW: Planet of the Spiders) Il s'exposa ainsi à de hauts niveaux de radiations pour détruire la toile de la Magnifique, la reine des Huit Pattes. Il lui donna le cristal, sachant que le pouvoir psychique que cela lui donnerait la détruirait. Il rampa jusqu'à son TARDIS, affaibli considérablement par les fortes radiations auxquelles il avait été exposé, et quitta Metebelis III (DW: Planet of the Spiders). Mort thumb|250px|Le Docteur se régénère en sa [[Quatrième Docteur|quatrième incarnation (DW: Planet of the Spiders)]] Le Docteur fut coincé dans le vortex du Temps pendant dix ans, les radiations dévorant lentement son corps. La douleur était si paralysante qu'il ne pouvait atteindre la console du TARDIS et fut obligé d'attendre que le TARDIS atterrisse de lui-même (RN: Love and War). Lorsque le TARDIS arriva finalement sur Terre, il s'effondra dans son laboratoire de UNIT devant Sarah Jane et le Brigadier. Il essaya de rassurer Sarah mais expira avant de prononcer ses derniers mots. Une projection psychique de K'anpo Rimpoche apparut à Sarah Jane et au Brigadier et leur assura que le Docteur allait bien. Il décida de "donner une petite impulsion" pour aider ses cellules à se régénérer puis disparut. Le Docteur recommença à respirer et se régénéra en une nouvelle incarnation (DW: Planet of the Spiders). post-mortem thumb|left|250px|Les Docteurs réunis ([[COMIC: The Forgotten).]] Le Septième Docteur, ayant besoin de l'expertise technique du Troisième Docteur, utilisa les circuits télépathiques du TARDIS pour faire revenir sa troisième personnalité (RN: Timewyrm: Genesys). Quand le Dixième Docteur affronta Es'Cartrss des Tactires dans la matrice du TARDIS, il invoqua ses neuf premières incarnations, dont le Troisième Docteur, pour mettre en commun leurs souvenirs et leurs forces et reprendre le contrôle de la matrice. Le Dixième Docteur fut surprit de voir qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux alors qu'ils étaient des projections de son esprit, et le Premier Docteur dit qu'avec l'âge, il aurait pourtant dû gagner en intelligence. Le Troisième Docteur réagit en disant que cela n'était jamais arrivé, même aux plus farfelus d'entre eux. Le Quatrième Docteur, vexé, demanda si cette remarque le visait (COMIC: The Forgotten). thumb|250px|Le rêve du Docteur ([[DW: The Day of the Doctor)]]Après avoir sauvé Gallifrey de sa destruction par le Moment à la fin de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps, le Onzième Docteur rêva de toutes ses incarnations précédentes, dont le Troisième Docteur, alors qu'il pensait à la recherche de sa planète. (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Profil Personnalité L'exil du Docteur le priva de la liberté qu'il avait eu depuis sa fuite de Gallifrey et fit naître en lui une grande frustration. Il était par conséquent souvent irrespectueux lorsque les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le voulait. Il était d'ailleurs souvent en désaccord avec le Brigadier, dont il n'approuvait pas les méthodes militaires, mais finissait toujours par s'excuser pour ses dures paroles (DW: Inferno). S'il lui arrivait de se disputer avec les autres, il savait cependant être chaleureux et sociable (DW: Spearhead from Space). Il éprouvait un certain dégoût lorsqu'il était confronté à des personnes rétives, égoïstes ou fermées d'esprit. Ces personnes l'énervaient d'autant plus quand elles refusaient de l'écouter, ignoraient ses avertissements ou faisaient tout pour éviter d'admettre qu'elles pouvaient avoir tort (DW: The Claws of Axos). Le Troisième Docteur privilégiait toujours le dialogue et la diplomatie face à la violence et l’agression. Cependant, il était forcé de travailler avec UNIT et donc de supporter les méthodes militaires, qui préféraient suivre les règles plutôt que leur conscience. La diplomatie du Docteur se retrouva donc souvent réduite à néant par ce genre de personnes. Il tenta par exemple d'instaurer une paix entre les Siluriens, qui venaient de sortir d'un sommeil de plusieurs millions d'années, et les humains, qui avaient peuplé la Terre entre-temps, mais un jeune Silurien agressif et plein de préjugés combattit cette idée de paix, ce à quoi le Brigadier répondit en détruisant la colonie Silurienne. Ce massacre plongea le Docteur dans une grande colère (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians) et l'influença fortement quand il tenta d'obtenir le même genre de paix avec les Diables marins. Mais ceux-ci furent manipulés par le Maître qui se servit du massacre des Siluriens comme un exemple de la barbarie humaine, faisant perdre au Docteur tout espoir de pourparlers et se vit obligé de les tuer (DW: The Sea Devils). Parce que les Ogrons étaient naturellement violents et n'étaient pas totalement capables de raisonner comme une créature intelligente, le Docteur ne montra pas de réticence à les désintégrer lorsqu'ils avaient pour ordre de tuer (DW: Day of the Daleks). Lors d'une mission diplomatique avec un prince Draconien, lui et le prince tuèrent également des Ogrons qui avaient abordé leur vaisseau et tentaient de les capturer (DW: Frontier in Space). Malgré ses conflits avec le Maître, le Docteur lui rendait visite en prison. Quand Jo remarqua qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui, il lui dit qu'ils avaient été amis. Quand il se battit à l'épée contre lui, il fut assez courtois pour le laisser reprendre son arme, préférant gagner le combat loyalement (DW: The Sea Devils). Même s'il était parfois un homme d'action, le Troisième Docteur comptait sur son esprit autant que ses prédécesseurs et successeurs; il lui arrivait souvent de fabriquer toutes sortes d'appareils pour atteindre ses objectifs (DW: Inferno, The Mutants, The Time Monster). Il appréciait aussi toutes sortes de véhicules, tels que les voitures (DW: Spearhead from Space), les hélicoptères (DW: Planet of the Spiders), les motocyclettes (DW: The Dæmons), les aéroglisseurs (DW: The Sea Devils) ou la Whomobile (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs). S'il pouvait paraître dur à effrayer, ce Docteur avait néanmoins peur des araignées (DW: Planet of the Spiders) et après avoir vu de ses propres yeux la Terre d'un monde parallèle détruite par une activité volcanique gigantesque, l'une de ses plus grande peur était de voir la Terre de son univers subir le même sort (DW: Inferno, The Mind of Evil). Habitudes et signes particuliers Le Troisième Docteur se tenait souvent debout avec les mains sur les hanches (DW: Day of the Daleks, The Green Death) ou dans les poches de sa veste (DW: Inferno, The Dæmons, The Time Monster, The Three Doctors, Carnival of Monsters, The Time Warrior, The Monster of Peladon). Quand il réfléchissait, il lui arrivait de se gratter le menton (DW: Inferno, The Time Monster) ou de frotter ses doigts avec son pouce (DW: Inferno, The Monster of Peladon). Ce Docteur résolvait souvent des problèmes techniques en "inversant la polarité" (DW: The Dæmons, The Sea Devils, The Time Monster, Carnival of Monsters, Planet of the Daleks, Invasion of the Dinosaurs, The Five Doctors). Il faisait parfois des tours de magies, dont certains lui avaient été appris par Harry Houdini (DW: The Ambassadors of Death, The Three Doctors, The Monster of Peladon, Planet of the Spiders). Compétences Ce Docteur était un expert en aïkido Vénusien (DW: Inferno, The Mind of Evil, The Claws of Axos, Day of the Daleks, The Sea Devils, The Green Death, Invasion of the Dinosaurs), en karaté Martien (RN: Inferno) ainsi qu'en plusieurs autres formes d'arts martiaux (DW: The Three Doctors, Planet of the Spiders). C'était aussi un très bon épéiste, et fut notamment capable de battre le Maître lors d'un combat à l'épée (DW: The Sea Devils). Sous sa troisème incarnation, le Docteur commença à en savoir beaucoup plus sur le fonctionement du TARDIS, qu'il démonta et remonta à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de le faire fonctionner (DW: Inferno, The Claws of Axos, Day of the Daleks). Quand les Seigneurs du Temps lui rendirent sa liberté (DW: The Three Doctors), il fut capable de contrôler sa destination bien mieux que ses prédécesseurs. Quand il n'arrivait pas au bon endroit, il niait toute erreur, pour finalement découvrir si quelqu'un avait interféré (DW: Carnival of Monsters). Le Docteur était capable de briser une forte hypnose infligée à d'autres personnes (DW: Terror of the Autons, The Time Warrior) et pouvait lui-même résister à une forme d'hypnose qui fonctionnait sur les esprits plus faibles tel que le conditionnement de BOSS (DW: The Green Death). Il aimait se déguiser et se faire passer pour un autre, allant jusqu'à modifier sa voix pour un personnage (DW: The Green Death, The Time Warrior) et savait aussi chanter: il parvint à calmer Aggedor avec une berceuse Vénusienne (DW: The Curse of Peladon). Apparence Le Troisième Docteur ressemblait à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux blancs, un menton proéminent et un gros nez pointu. Quand il se vit pour la première fois dans une glace, il n'apprécia guère ce qu'il vit, mais commença très vite à trouver sa nouvelle apparence agréable. Il avait également sur l'avant-bras droit un tatouage représentant un serpent enroulé comme un point d'interrogation (DW: Spearhead from Space). Coupe de cheveux La troisième incarnation du Docteur passa graduellement d'une coupe plate et courte à une chevelure épaisse et exubérante (DW: Spearhead from Space, Inferno, Terror of the Autons, The Dæmons, Day of the Daleks, The Time Monster, The Three Doctors, The Green Death, The Time Warrior, Planet of the Spiders). Habits Contrairement à ses incarnations précédentes, qui portaient souvent le même costume, ce Docteur alterna plusieurs variantes de sa garde-robe principale. Il portait une chemise en dentelle, une veste en velours et un manteau macfarlane (DW: Spearhead from Space) avec parfois un nœud papillon, d'autrees fois un jabot ou un pendentif (DW: Spearhead from Space, Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Mind of Evil, The Three Doctors). Le Premier Docteur appela cette incarnation un "dandy" (DW: The Three Doctors). Notes Casting Ron Moody fut contacté par les producteurs suite à son succès dans le film "Oliver!" pour lui proposer le rôle mais il déclina l'offre. Il dit plus tard lors d'une interview qu'avoir refusé le rôle était sa plus grande erreur professionnelle. Le rôle fut finalement donné à Jon Pertwee. Retour non-officiel La dernière apparition de Pertwee dans le rôle fut dans le fan-film Devious, où il filma une scène de régénération faisant la transition entre le Docteur arrivé à mi-régénération du fan-film et le véritable Troisième Docteur. Pertwee décéda un an après. Des extraits audio du fan-film furent par la suite utilisés dans l'épisode audio Zagreus, et des extraits du film (dont la scène de régénération) furent inclus dans le DVD de The War Games. ru:Третий Доктор en:Third Doctor es:Tercer Doctor nl:Derde Doctor ro:Al Treilea Doctor bg:Третият Доктор Catégorie:Incarnations du Docteur Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels Catégorie:Conseillers scientifiques d'UNIT